Kate's Guardian Angel
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This story takes place during "Twilight" "What happens when your Guardian Angel has one wing dipped in blood?" (It was Inspired By a One Shot Written by SarahShalomDavid)
1. Chapter 1

It was midday as Gibbs and his team were following an anonums tip ended up on the rooftop. Sometimes what you don't know can be deadly. Ari Haswari, who was drawing a bead on the team itself; or to be exact Agent Katin Todd, what Ari did not know is from two miles out an unknown blond woman sits in her own Snipers nest setting her sites on one Him. She calls into the radio do I have a green light? Miss Jones her mother says take the shot Simone.

Special Agent Kate Todd spots a shooter aiming for Gibbs. Gun she cries out tacklining **him** to the ground when a second shoot rings out. Stay down Kate Gibbs yells as he pushes her down. Gibbs turns to look at her Kate the first shot was a 308 Winchester that second shoot was a "50!"

Kate raises her eyebrow "50?"

A 50 caliber snipers rifle Kate a tank killer! It can shoot through walls...

Kate that second shot was two miles out, the last time I checked no sniper could fire two rifles simultaneously...

Tony chimes in with we still don't know who our benefactor is or what they want.

Adjusting her radio to the NCIS tactical Gia says Agent Gibbs its safe to get up now. On the roof across the plazza, you will find Ari's body.

Gibbs asks who are you... he hears the womans voice say I am the angel sitting on Kates shoulder Agent Gibbs.

They arrive back at the team car and Gibbs finds a card with a Phone number on one side and a series of six numbers on the other

The series of Six Numbers reads 9-16-36 Gibbs prepares to tear the card and toss it when his phone rings once more. Its the phantom voice again. Don't distroy the card Gibbs you may need it later.

She tells Gibbs when you need to talk dial the number give them the six didgit number. OH tell little miss secret service to relax... If I wanted to kill you.. You would be dead, besides Ari was on my list you are not.

Gibbs hands the phone to Kate saying she wants to tell you something.

Miss Todd you and your team are not on my list.

Kate the voice says you look like you could use some rest and a hot bath.

Kate stops dead in her tracks spins round on a dime scanning the rooftops. Kate the voice says you were on Ari's Kill list...

Lucky for you he was on mine. The line goes dead.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two hours later when Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with half cowpow in hand asking what do you got for me.

Rubbing her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger Abby looked at him somewhat dejected and ready to pull her hair out by the roots saying not much Gibbs.

He looked at her putting his hand on her shoulder, didn't you run the card for prints he asked her.

Exasperated she says yea I did Gibbs... I ran it though **IAFIS didn't find anything... I ran the print ageist every known government agency I could think of!**

**Looking at her and withholding the half cowpow and? He asked again.**

**Run them again he bellowed.**

**I tried, Gibbs I am locked out to the system Abby tells him. Then I got this warning!**

"**You do not have sufficient clearance to access this file!"**

**I even tried hacking the database**

**I got this e-mail response!**

**Shame on you Miss Sciuto.**

**Tell Gibbs to call the number!**

**Gibbs who ever this person is they are very connected Gibbs... Gibbs she says him whoever they are they have "No File!" **

**Meaning what exactly Abby!**

**Meaning they have no social security number no nothing, they don't exist; Gibbs.**

**Gibbs takes the card from Abby and dials the number! Who is this Gibbs demanded!**

**Becafull Gibbs says a mans voice... His soft lilting voice says you were given a card, on that card there is a series of six numbers. What are the numbers?**

**More than slightly annoyed Gibbs says **9-16-36 ! Why!

How did you come by Smone's card Agent Gibbs...?

It was left on my windshield after she killed Ari Haswari.

We will be at your location in one hour.

We? Asked Gibbs, are you anency.

On the other end of the line Gibbs can here a slight chuckle no we are not the CIA Gibbs!

Give the phone back to Abby, Agent Gibbs!

Abby says the voice as much as I know you love a good mystery leave this one alone!

"Stop your traice Abby"


End file.
